Some Like It Rough
by boscoslut
Summary: Dean and Eliot are lovers. And they like it rough. Slash.


Leverage/Supernatural Crossover- Yeah so Dean and Eliot are super hot and I felt the need to slash them. Just a quick fun little fic. I have a few other slash stories with them I can add as chapters if ya'll like. How I think it would go…

It was instinct for him. The second the door was kicked in, Dean had his gun in hand and rolled off the bed before the splintered wood even hit the carpet. He continued to roll until he hit wall then instantly squirmed up it, gun already pointed at the intruder.

"Who the fuck are you?" Dean demanded to know.

The man in front of him wasn't tall. But what he lacked in height he made up in build. The man was extremely thick, borderline husky but unquestionably all muscle.

"Put the gun down Maggot," the man said in a low, equally husky voice. He had a gun of his own by his side.

"I'm not going to ask you again," Dean responded, his finger already pressing gently on the trigger.

"And I'm not going to tell you again," the man growled, stepping forward he began to pounce on his prey.

The gun went off with a loud bang, the bullet entering through the man's red and white flannel and embedding into shoulder bone. Dean had warned him. He assumed it was a demon after his ass. These days they came in packs and he was just waiting for ten more to follow the man through the door.

The man continued forward, the bullet not even causing a flinch. He held up his weapon and fired off two rapid bullets. One hit Dean in the forearm, slicing through flesh like butter. Dean cursed out loud and on reflex he let go of his weapon to clinch his injured arm. The other bullet must have missed which was a good thing because just one bullet hole hurt like hell.

"You fucking cocksucker! You shot me!" Dean swore through clinched teeth.

"What did you just call me?" The man threw his gun on the bed, giving it a look of disgust, then reached for Dean's throat, successfully pinning him to the wall. "I'll make you my little cocksucker you take that tone with me again, boy."

Dean grabbed at the meaty claw on his neck to no avail. This son of a bitch was strong! "Fuck you, who you calling a boy? You little bitch!" Dean spat. His reward was a punch to the gut. He tried to lean into the pain but was held firmly by said claw.

"How about I make you my little bitch?" The man slightly grinned. He was enjoying watching Dean squirm. He kicked his foot out between Dean's legs and maneuvered Dean's legs apart.

Dean swallowed hard. Taking the only opportunity he had he reached out and dug his fingers into the hole in the man's shoulder, fingering the tender flesh as he made a scissors motion with two fingers.

This finally induced a low grunt from the man. However, it only made his smile widen. "I'm going to enjoy this, Dean," he near whispered, leaning in he parted lips as he placed his mouth on the soft of Dean's neck just above his own hand.

Dean closed his eyes and gasped as the man first sucked gently on his neck, then without warning sunk his teeth in, as if he was some vampire wannabe going in for the kill.

"Oh God," Dean cried out helplessly. "This isn't Vampire Diaries so take your pretty boy obsession elsewhere you sick fuck!"

The man pulled his teeth from Dean's poor neck and laughed, his red teeth showing the damage he had done. "God has nothing to do with this so leave him out of it. What I plan on doing to you is unholy."

He continued to suck hard on Dean's neck. "Please," he whispered, "please I beg you to stop. My bro is going to be home any minute. He just went for a beer…"

The man pulled his bloody lips away and whispered into Dean's ear. "You are a pretty thing. My dick is so hard I'm only going to need a minute to have my way." He flicked his wrist to turn Dean's head towards him and roughly kissed him on the lips, forcing his bloodied tongue deep in.

It was a good thing he was holding him up because right now Dean's knees were so weak he would have crumbled to the floor. He reached out and grabbed the large bulge in the intruder's pants, rubbing roughly on the jean material then lightly squeezing.

The man's breathing quickened and he pulled from Dean's mouth. Nearly panting, he began fumbling with Dean's button to his jeans. With one flick the button was open and the fly was down and he was easing his warm fingers down boxers. "Hmmm… you are eager aren't you? You want it don't you?"

"Yes…"

"Say it," the man demanded, removing his hand from Dean's boxers he eased it up Dean's shirt, stopping at the nipple he pinched extremely hard and began to twist.

"OUCCCHH! I FUCKING WANT YOU!"

"Eager little whore. I love that! You are damn right you fucking want me! And guess what?" Pulling Dean forward by his neck he abruptly turned and pushed him back. His legs hitting the bed he lost balance and fell onto the bed with a heavy bounce. "You are going to get me."

Dean watched eagerly as the man unfastened his belt and ripped it from belt hooks. "This is going to hurt. I'm going to fuck you good. Turn the fuck over," he demanded as he quickly pulled his pants and boxers down in one swipe.

Turning over, Dean climbed up higher on the bed.

"Just where the hell you think you are going?" The man grabbed Dean's ankles with bruising force and yanked him towards him. Spreading his legs a little wider, he didn't waste any time positioning the head of his large penis into Dean's opening.

"Damn man, aren't you going to lube me?" Dean complained, regretting it as sharp nails dug into his hip.

"I'll take it anyway I see fit and right now, I want to fuck you dry." With that he rammed his penis in so forcefully Dean couldn't help but let out a light scream.

"Sonofabitch! Oh..." Dean screamed but then bit his lip as the man dug his nails in harder and pulled his penis out, only to slam it back in almost half way.

"You are a tight one. I love that," the man moaned repeating his actions. He began to pound Dean over and over. His hips thrusting hard and long as true to his word, he had his way.

Dean chewed his lip to the point of blood draw and the precious fluid ran down his chin spreading into the lime green bed comforter.

He was on the verge of exploding himself as his dick rubbed between his own body and soft blanket.

"I will cut your throat if you get off. This is about ME," the man growled and with a few more thrusts he was having his orgasm deep within Dean. "AWWWHHHH YEAH," the man cried out giving Dean's scratched and red behind a nice slap as a 'thank you'.

"Best lay I ever had," the man complemented. "Now turn your fine ass over and let me service you." He pulled his dick out of Dean just as Sam entered the doorway, staring at the fractured wide open door with question in his eyes then looking straight at the man.

"What the fuck!" He closed his eye fast and started to turn away. "With the door open? REALLY?"

"Hey Sam. It's okay I'm finished here. You can come in." He quickly pulled his boxers and jeans back up and began looking around the floor for his favorite Texas belt buckled belt.

Sam opened one eye then the other and shook his head. "You guys are sick."

"The sick one is you! Your timing sucks, Sammy!" Dean rolled over and sat up, the look of frustration clearly written all over his face.

"Yeah, well, story of my life," he said entering the room. One quick look at Dean's bleeding lip, neck and forearm and the look of upset was now on Sam's face.

"Damn it Eliot! I told you if you ever hurt him like this again I would cut that fucking pony tail off your head and shove it so far down your throat you'd be shitting hair for a month!"

Patting his belt buckle then his own shoulder, he shrugged his shoulders. "Your shit brother shot ME FIRST!"

Looking from Eliot to Dean, Sam shook his head. "Why can't you just screw like normal people? You are perverted, sick fucked up masochists! And I'm tired of fixing you up, DEAN!"

A cocky smile appeared on Dean's lips. "SAMMY. Don't be mad!" He looked over at his lover and winked. "He's just jealous," he lipped.

"Jealous nothing! I'm pissed I have to spend the night fixing your fucking wounds AGAIN because you can't FUCK LIKE NORMAL PEOPLE!"

"Just because you do it missionary style," Eliot quipped. "When you do it at all. Alec says you haven't put out in over a month."

"It's his period time again," Dean took another jab.

"Huh. All month?" Eliot chimed.

"All month every month," Dean stood to get dressed.

"Your place next time?" Dean walked up to Eliot and grabbed his pony tail, then ran his hand through the silky thick hair and leaned in for a quick passionate kiss.

"Next time? I was thinking right now in your car," Eliot reached around and squeezed Dean's ass cheek.

"After you," Dean stole another quick kiss then grabbed his pants, putting them on without his boxers. Both men walked side by side to the door.

"Seriously? How am I supposed to sleep? There is no damn door guys!"

"You'll figure something out Sammy, you always were the brains of the family."

"You morons are SHOT! I need to get the bullets out and clean your wounds before you bleed out!" Sam grabbed Eliot roughly by the pony tail, "And I need to cut this fucking thing off. Where's my dull blade?"

"Whoa whoa, don't fuck with the merchandise," Dean grabbed Sam by the wrist and did a "tsk tsk" noise. "We are just going out to the Impala." He winked at Eliot, "This is only going to take me about 30 seconds." He looked back to his brother, "And then, you can fix all our wounds. Old and new." Smiling he walked out the busted door, reaching over his own shoulder he grabbed Eliot by the flannel's collar. "Come on sexy."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Eliot's smile big he let Dean lead the way.

True to Dean's "old and new" comment, it wasn't even thirty seconds and Sam heard Eliot shout. "OUCH! FUCK ME! THAT HURT!"

THE END


End file.
